


Life after Death

by MadyHatter44



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dead People, Death, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fred Weasley Dies, Ghost Fred Weasley, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44
Summary: During the battle of Hogwarts Y/N L/N dies. She dies and her one regret is not being able to tell Fred Weasley about her feelings for him. Imagine how surprised she is to wake up not fully dead but as a ghost and to find that none other than Fred Weasley in a similar predicament.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Life after Death

Death. It's not at all like I had expected. It was... discombobulating one secound I was running around Hogwarts on my way to find Y/F/N (your friends name) and the next my vision faded as I fell to the floor.

Now here I was floating in an endless dark abyss it felt strange like I was as weightless as a feather as it fell from the sky. I turned to see a light not to far away and a small landing infrount of it. If I could just get there. 

I used swimming motions to propel me over to the light. When my feat touched down on the landing I sighed in relief and took a step towards the light before I froze.

Voices.

The voices of my friends rang out from behind me drawing my attention away from the light and over to an open door on the other side of the abyss.

Through the open door I could see Hogwarts and people running around and the screams of my fellow students.

I had to help! I took one last look at the light and knew that if I went towards the door I wouldn't get a secound chance to go into the light.

I took a running leap and floated across the darkness and landing with a light thump on the landing infrount of the door. I glanced over my shoulder taking one last look at light before stepping through the door.

I was back! Kind of. I was floating a few inches off the ground and when I looked down there I was. Well not really me but my body. It lay lifeless on the ground. I was dead and I never even got to kiss the boy of my dreams. I wish I had the courage to tell him how I felt but now it was...

My thoughts were cut of as a red head went flying through me. Like actually through my chest! 

I was started by the whole falling through my chest thing but almost passed out when I relized who it had been.

Fred Weasley.

And he was dead.

"Oh my Merlin! Fred!" I shrieked as I came down to hover over him. There was nothing I could do! My hands would go right through him. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Now I would never be able to tell him how I feel. I would never get to see his goofy smile.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I jerked back at the shock. How did there hand not go through me? Maybe it was Nearly Headless Nick or The Bloody Baron.

I turned and there standing over me was none other than Fred Weasley. He was hovering above the ground and was as white as a ghost... because he was one.

I gasped and sprung to my feet wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his neck. He seemed surprised at first but wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him as I cried.

After a secound I relized who I was clobbering and quickly pulled away.

"Were you crying over me, Princess?" He smirked.

"What no! I was just... I was... uhhh" I blushed looking around at everything but Fred.

"Awww come now princess. I know the world would be just such a terrible place without me!" He smirked using his hand to bring us face to face. He had such beautiful blue eyes.

Just then there was an loud noise and when I looked to my left I saw that annoying girl Lavender shrieking as Greyback lept onto of her.

"Watch this." Fred laughed as he skipped over to where they were.

He blew in Greyback's ear causing him to look up from a squirming Lavender. But he was to slow and Fred had already vanished into the stone wall. Greyback returned his attention to Lavender but was yet again disturbed when Fred reappeared beside him and yelled. "Here ya big dummy!" Greyback leaped off of Lavender and towards Fred but to avail as he went right through him and into the srone wall knocking himself out cold.

Fred was laughing hysterically as Lavender made a run for it, turning the corner to a different corridor. Fred came running back to me grabbing my hand and pulling me down the corridor laughing happily.

"Why are we running?" I asked between giggles. 

"It's more fun this way!" He laughed pulling me along. We ran down corridor after corridor laughing as we pranked the unsuspecting Death Eaters who were unlucky enough to cross paths with us. I had to stop to catch my breath and we came to a halt infrount of the Great Hall, glancing through the small crack between the door and gasped at what I saw.

I pulled Fred with me as we walked through a wall and came out in the corner of the hall. Inside there lay row after row of bodies. And between them were mourning family members and friends. I let my eyes wander over the people until my eyes landed on me. My body lay off to the side with no one around. It lay still and alone. I turned away not able to watch as even in death I was alone. Fred noticed my actions and soon relized why. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me into his chest. I felt a single tear run down my cheek but whipped it away. I would not cry for myself. 

"I'm more alone than ever." I whispered more to myself than to him. He pulls away and uses his thumb and pointer finger to bring us face to face for the secound time that day.

"You are not alone. You have me. And I'm not going anywhere." I searched his eyes for any hint he was lying but came up with nothing. I let my eyes flicker to his lips and he brought his lips only millimeters away from mine.

"Just kiss me." I mumbled as I tangled my fingers into his hair. He brought his lips down to meat mine in a wave of lust. His tongue running over my bottom lip begging of entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tongue dart in. The kiss lasted for a while and was getting heated when we pulled away and I pulled him into a hug. I had kissed the boy I had had a major crush on since first year! And it was better than I had ever imagined.


End file.
